One True Love
by kelseyhubbard
Summary: Songfic of skin by rascal flatts starring gabriella in sarabeths place and troy as her true love! R&R!
1. Skin

**A/N: i do not own any of these characters!**

**summary: this is a songfic to Skin by Rascal Flatts. Instead of Sarabeth, the girl is Gabriella. **

_Sarabeth is scared to death  
To hear what the doctor will say  
She hasn't been well  
Since the day that she fell  
And the bruise, it just won't go away  
So she sits and she waits with her mother and dad  
Flips through an old magazine  
Till the nurse with a smile  
Stands at the door  
And says will you please come with me_

A young girl, Gabriella, sits in the doctors office chewing her nail and tapping her foot nervously.

A few weeks ago, Gabriella was in her room and went walking downstairs and fell and had a

huge bruise on her arm. This was almost two months ago and the bruise is still fresh. She sits anxiously at

the doctors office after a long string of tests and pokes and pains shes been through the past few days

at the doctors. The nurse beckons them to come in to recieve the news.

_Sarabeth is scared to death  
Cause the doctor just told her the news  
Between the red cells and white  
Something's not right  
But we're gonna take care of you_

_Six chances in ten it won't come back again  
With the therapy were gonna try  
It's just been approved  
It's the strongest there is  
I think we caught it in time_

The news has came..she has lukemia, but with this new chemotherapy the cancer just might heal and

Gabriella will live.

_Sarabeth closes her eyes  
And she dreams she's dancing  
Around and around without any cares  
And her very first love is holding her close  
And the soft wind is blowing her hair_

Gabi closes her eyes and dreams shes back to normal in dreams. But, the reality is shes not.

_Sarabeth is scared to death  
As she sits holding her mom  
Cause it would be a mistake  
For someone to take  
A girl with no hair to the prom_

For, just this morning right there on her pillow  
Was the cruelest of any surprise  
And she cried when she gathered it all in her hands  
The proof that she couldn't deny

There it was. Everyone knew it would come..just the timing..it was very horrible. You see,

with two weeks until prom..from the chemo..Gabi's hair is starting to fall out.

_Sarabeth closes her eyes  
And she dreams she's dancing  
Around and around without any cares  
And her very first love was holding her close  
And the soft wind is blowing her hair_

Everytime Gabi's in a bad situation, she dreams shes somewhere else. Always, it is with the man of her

dreams.

_Its quarter to seven  
That boys at the door  
And her daddy ushers him in  
And when he takes off his cap  
They all start to cry  
Cause this mornin where his hair had been  
Softly she touches just skin_

And they go dancin  
Around and around without any cares  
And her very first true love is holding her close  
And for a moment she isn't scared

It's time. Gabriella's date, Troy Bolton, who is also her mega crush, walks to the foot of the stairs

wearing a Wildcats baseball cap. Gabriella comes down the stairs wearing a knit hat and a beautiful

pink sequined dress. When she joins hands with Troy to leave. Troy stops and takes off his baseball

cap. You see, to make Gabriella feel more comfortable, Troy shaved his flawless hair off that morning,

a sign of true love. They go to prom and have the time of their lives. All they focus on is just Troy and Gabriella.

No one else. Troy makes her feel confident and safe. Troy, her prince, is her true love.

The news has came.. she ha_  
_


	2. God Bless the Broken Road

**this is chapter two! since the "skin" song is over...i guess i will continue using a different song**

**lol. heres God Bless The Broken Road also by Rascal Flatts! This takes place when Gabi and Troy**

**met. R&R! p.s. I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OTHER THAN MY OWN!**

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road._

Troy Bolton, the Wildcat superstar, was waiting for his true love to arrive. Sadly, it just did not

come as quickly as he planned.

_But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

Troy has had many girlfriend's in his past, I mean who wouldn't want to go out with such a sweet

hot guy? But, none of the girls he dated were "the one." The one he wants to share his life with forever

and until the end of time.

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you  
Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

It all started on New Year's Eve up in the Rocky Mountain Ski Resort. Troy had just got done

with basketball practice in the resort's court. He hadn't even been there 5 minutes when the

spotlight fell on him. When he walked on stage he didn't really see the girl fully. So he just

tried to walk away. But, when she sang. Oh boy, Troy couldn't resist. So the regular Troy came

out and it was love at first sight. But, Troy didn't know where she lived, all he knew is what she looked

like, her phone number, and her name, Gabriella. Such a beautiful name and girl, gone to waste because

he didn't know if he would ever see her again. But, he kept faith, and the rejoined again.

_I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true  
_

Troy and Gabi are sitting on his porchswing talking about old loves. Turns out Gabi has also not found Mr.

Right, until now. Troy wishes he could take the time he lost trying to find her and live it being with her.

She held his hand with a grin on his face and says that's ok. She's been down that road too. They look into

each other's eyes and lean into a passionate kiss.

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

Troy and Gabriella spend most the night talking about stuff and sharing an earth shattering kiss. The

perfect couple, you say? Well, I am definately agreeing to that!

_Now I'm just rolling home  
Into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you.

No matter what happens between them, they will always be together. In each others arms. Gabi and

Troy have found true love amongst themselves. And definately they believe God blessed the

broken road that led me straight to you.

**thats the song! you like? haha. please review and read! i hope you like it! what song should**

**i use in my next chapter?**


	3. For You I Will

**hmm..i love rascal flatts but i dont know another song by them i want to use..let me think. ooo**

**im gonna use..i am going to use Confidence by Teddy Geiger. LOVE that song too! haha well**

**that's it! Remember to R&R away! haha! Now here's chapter 3!**

**For You I Will.**

_**Wondering the streets, in a world underneath it all  
Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet  
As what I can't have  
Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair  
round your finger  
Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you  
What I feel about you.**_

Troy Bolton has it all, except for a girl of his dreams. Well, actually, Troy has found her but doesn't

know how to ask her out.

_Do I give her flowers..no too cliche. What in the world can I do to get her? My love, my life_

_my everything. _Troy thought as he tried to map how to get Gabriella. He has liked her since the

wonderful New Year's Eve at the lodge over winter vacation, but being the shy guy he is, he is

scared to ask her out. But now, he realizes that he can break out of his shell and find the courage

to get his princess.

_**I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
and cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will**_

Troy's going to gather up all of his courage and ask her out. Does it work, boy, Troy sure does

hope so. He sneaks into Gabby's backyard and climbs the vines and gets on her bedroom

balcony. He knocks on the door.

_**Forgive me if I st-stutter  
From all of the clutter in my head  
Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes  
Like a water bed  
Do I seem familiar, I've crossed you in hallways  
a thousand times, no more camouflage  
I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall.**_

"Troy? What are you doing here?" Gabby asks.

"Umm...well. I got these for you." He hands her a boquet of 4 beautiful pink and white roses.

"Aw. Troy. They're beautiful."

"I know, but there's something else I believe is even more beautiful." He said staring into her eyes.

"Troy..you're a romance guy aren't you?" Gabriella said while blushing.

"Haha. Maybe. But, I came here to..umm..well, I was wondering if you would maybe like

to go out with me." He said almost stuttering.

_GRRRR I screwed up DANG IT! _

_Omg! He asked me out! ME! Troy Bolton asking me out! I must be dreaming!_

**(((A/N obviously troys thoughts are italicized and Gabby's the same but underlined too))**

"Oh Troy! I would love to!" Gabby said before giving him a great big hug.

"I love you Gabby."

"I love you too Troy."

Troy leaned in and they shared a passionate kiss. This is definately..L-O-V-E

**sorry i think i ended it too early idk..i need ideas for the nest chapter! help! haha. **


	4. True Love

**a.n. hey! i am so sorry but i am not gonna make this a songfic anymore! haha. im sorry! i cant**

**think of any other song to use..urgh. oh well. well heres the story...i am deleting the old chapter**

**4 cause i didnt like it haha so heres the NEW chapter 4! Also chapter 5 in here too!**

**RECAP**

_"Haha. Maybe. But, I came here to..umm..well, I was wondering if you would maybe like_

_to go out with me." He said almost stuttering._

_GRRRR I screwed up DANG IT! _

_Omg! He asked me out! ME! Troy Bolton asking me out! I must be dreaming!_

_(((A/N obviously troys thoughts are italicized and Gabby's the same but underlined too))_

_"Oh Troy! I would love to!" Gabby said before giving him a great big hug._

_"I love you Gabby."_

_"I love you too Troy."_

_Troy leaned in and they shared a passionate kiss. This is definately..L-O-V-E_

"Troy I am so glad you asked me to be your girlfriend."

"I'm glad i did too. I love you so much and I couldn't stand to be without you."

"Aww Troy."

So this is the beginning of a wonderful relationship. Through bad times and good. Or is it?

**CHAPTER 5**

**Saturday 7:20 AM**

Gabriella is asleep well because it's Saturday and she doesnt have school. But, a loud bang awakes her.

_Gosh. Joy. Why do I have to wake up this early...it's Saturday.._

Gabby mosied downstairs to find her sister lying on the kitchen floor. Her face was blue and

she was cold.

"No. MOM!"

Her mother didn't respond because a note on the fridge said she was at the office earning extra cash.

She called Troy on her cell.

"Hello?" Troy said sleepily.

"TROY! HELP!"

"Gabby? What's wrong?"

"It's Ashley. She's unconsious here and she won't wake up!"

"Does she have a pulse?"

"Barely!"

"Oh crap. Gabby calm down and I will call 911 and I will be over there in a few minutes ok?"

"OMG THANK YOU TROY."

"Anything for you baby. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye sweetie"

"Bye"

**sorry i have to stop it there...i am going to write a new fan fic soon! it is going to sorta be like**

**a convo on Msn messenger or something. R&R! PLEASE! **


	5. Emergency

**AN...haha okay i will clear up the ciffhanger in this chapter..or will i? muhahahah haha j/k im **

**not gonna be evil lol.**

**READ AND REVIEW**

Troy got in his car and rushed to Gabriella's house. He ran in the house to find Gabriella in the kitchen

kneeling beside her sister crying her eyes out.

"gabby, shhhh, its ok" troy said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"troy what if shes dead?"

"dont think that..its all going to be fine."

gabby continued to sob in troys shoulder for the next 15 minutes when the ambulance arrived.

"how long has she been down?" the paramedic asked.

"umm..maybe half an hour i'm not sure."

"ok" they put her on a gurney and rushed her outside.

troy lent gabriella his hand and helped her up to her feet.

"dont worry baby. shes going to be fine."

"troy i am so scared."

"dont be its all going to be okay."

troy waited downstairs as gabby went up to her room to change. then they went to the hospital to meet her

mom.

"mom!" gabi said as she ran to her mom

"gabby what happened?"

"i dont know i woke up and hear a crash and i went downstairs to see what it was and ashley was just laying

there lifeless."

then the doctor came in..

"i'm afraid we have some bad news." he said.

**ha! cleared it then set a new one! ooo! haha R&R and ill update! its title is MESSENGER MANIA! **

**be sure to check it out!**


End file.
